overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Substitute
Substitute is a Katsura Kokoro ending and one of 25 possible fourth episodes in Shiny Days. Plot The plot of '''Substitute' is identical to From Kotopi to Se-chan up to the point where Kokoro attempts to seduce Makoto on the beach.'' Makoto succumbs to Kokoro's seduction, but she is startled and scared by his sudden aggression and attempts to knock him unconscious with a rock. Undeterred, Makoto forces himself on Kokoro. Kokoro attempts to use the rock again to knock down Makoto, though Makoto bleed on head, he forces himself to let Kokoro give a blowjob to him. Later that evening, Setsuna calls Makoto and asks if she can come over to talk about Sekai. He says that it's not a good time due to an injury. She asks how it happened, but he deflects the question, saying it's just a small lump. They agree to meet up the next day. After ending the call, Makoto wonders if Setsuna would do for him what Kokoro did on the beach. The next morning, Manami returns home to find Kotonoha alone in the living room. Manami says Kokoro told her that Kotonoha had broken up with her boyfriend and observes that Kotonoha's eyes look puffy like she had been crying. Kotonoha denies it, saying that she simply stayed up too late. She changes the subject by pointing out that Kokoro has been holed up in her room since yesterday evening and worries that something is wrong, despite the fact that Kokoro seemed happy when Makoto took her to a movie. Manami wonders if perhaps Kotonoha is jealous of the time that Kokoro spends with Makoto. She goes on to suggest Kotonoha not worry about it and that she should make up with her boyfriend. Kotonoha replies that she can't, because he already has a girlfriend. At that thought, Kotonoha begins crying. The following day, the temporary manager for the Radish arrives: Mr. Shun. It's obvious that Setsuna has had some kind of prior dealings with him. She is visibly uncomfortable when he's giving a speech to the employees. Later that day, Makoto is approaching the Radish when he sees Setsuna and Shun having a conversation outside the restaurant. He can't hear what's being said, but their behavior makes him suspicious. After work, Shun invites Setsuna to dinner, but she rejects his offer. Makoto spends the rest of the afternoon on the beach worrying about what happened with Kokoro and that Setsuna will find out. After her shift, Setsuna finds him. He quickly embraces her and tells her he loves her. She's a bit startled at the sudden affection, but returns it happily. Setsuna asks him for advice regarding Sekai. However, as she begins to describe the issue, she realizes that she can't adequately explain the situation without revealing Sekai's feelings for Makoto. Makoto suggests that maybe it's a topic best kept between girls. He then wraps his arms around Setsuna, hugging her from behind, and tells her he loves her. He then tries to get a blowjob from Setsuna. Startled, she resists his advance, and they're interrupted by Karen and Otome. Surprised by their sudden appearance, Makoto falls off the tetrapods into the oceans. The Katou sisters ask Makoto to hang out with them, as Otome will be leaving for basketball training camp the following morning. Makoto says he can't and remarks that it's strange to see Karen without Futaba and Kazuha tagging along. Karen explains that the twins have been spending a lot of time around the Radish lately, especially Futaba, ever since the temporary manager arrived. She speculates that they have some kind of history, and Karen expresses her distrust of Shun. Setsuna is quick to defend him, however, which makes Makoto more suspicious. Makoto, Karen, and Otome walk Setsuna to the train station. After she leaves to head home, Karen wonders aloud if what's going on with Setsuna. Makoto and Otome both believe that something must have happened. Karen teases Makoto about defending Setsuna so much; and he reveals that they are dating, stunning the Katou sisters. Karen stammers about the possibility of Setsuna being attracted to Shun, trying to discredit her, but Otome puts a stop to it. The next day, Makoto goes to visit Setsuna at work. When he arrives, Noan reveals that she's busy with the manager, and that she'll be out as soon as she's free. Makoto decides to have an iced coffee while he waits, which turns into several iced coffees, necessitating a trip to the bathroom. On his way back, he overhears Setsuna and Shun having a conversation in the manager's office. Setsuna accuses Shun of fooling around with Futaba, which he tries to deny. She presses him to stop seeing her, to which he agrees. Makoto misunderstands the purpose of the conversation, believing that Setsuna is accusing Shun of cheating on her with Futaba. Makoto goes home angry and hurt, and refuses to take Setsuna's calls that evening. She eventually sends him a text saying that she has the following day off work and will be stopping by. The next day, Makoto decides he can't let things end without seeing Setsuna, and wonders if maybe she would be at the Radish. As he approaches the restaurant, he sees Shun pulling away in his car after telling Noan to handle things while he's gone. Makoto beats himself up over not being happy with just Setsuna, and goes to find Kokoro. Meanwhile, Kokoro is still upset and decides to not go to tutoring for the day. Kotonoha asks her what happened, but Kokoro deflects the question. Kotonoha goes to take a nap, saying that Kokoro should go to tutoring, but she leaves the decision to her. Makoto goes to the beach and finds Kokoro not there. He starts wondering what happened to cause everything to fall apart on him. Meanwhile, Shun sees Setsuna walking down the street and offers to give her a ride. She refuses and leaves, but wonders if she should have been nicer to Shun and the lady who was with him. Ultimately she decides that she needs to focus on Makoto and not let Shun throw her off. Makoto runs into the twins as he's wandering and asks if they've seen Kokoro. While they're talking, Shun pulls up to a nearby apartment and drops off his passenger. Seeing him, Futaba says she has somewhere to be and gets in the car with him, much to Kazuha's surprise. Makoto returns to the beach and runs into Setsuna almost immediately. He accuses her of cheating on him with Shun, and insists that Shun is a terrible person. Setsuna tries to deny the accusation while defending Shun, which causes Makoto to drag her into the restaurant, where they barge in on Shun and Futaba having sex. Setsuna is initially petrified by what she is seeing; and when Makoto begins an I-told-you-so speech, Setsuna slaps him. Near to tears, she tells him she hates both Makoto and Shun and runs away. Upon returning home, Makoto's mom explains that Setsuna and Shun had stopped by earlier that day looking for him. Makoto is very critical of Shun, and his mom insists that he needs to be supportive and try to help Setsuna reestablish her relationship with him. Confused, he asks why he would do such a thing, and his mom reveals that Shun is Setsuna's father. Cold realization washes over Makoto, and in a panic he runs from the house, determined to undo the mistake he's made. He arrives at Setsuna's apartment to find Shun standing outside. He apologizes to Shun, who tells him that Setsuna has already left. Makoto, determined to find her and make things right, insists on knowing where she went. Shun reveals that she is already on a plane to Paris to meet up with Mai and Youko. Unable to think of a way to follow, Makoto returns home, defeated. Some time passes, and as Makoto is wandering by the Radish one day, he notes that Setsuna still hasn't returned. As he's lamenting, he spots Kokoro who, upon seeing him, tries to run away. He chases after her as she's running past the restaurant, where Shun is standing outside. Makoto tells him to grab her, and Shun stops her as she's passing by. When he catches up, Kokoro seems frightened, and Makoto doesn't know what to say. Kokoro asks him if the reason he did those things to her was because he loved her. He says that he does, and she explains that she was scared at first, but that she loves him too. Shun is shocked at this. Meanwhile, Setsuna is in Paris with Youko and Mai. Shun calls Mai and tells her to pass along a message to Setsuna that she should give up on her boyfriend. Back at the Radish, Shun admits that although Makoto is a terrible person, he reminds the early years of himself and he does not hate Makoto at all. Then Makoto and Kokoro have sex while Shun receives a blowjob from Futaba. Route The route to Substitute is not available in the censored version of Shiny Days. In the uncensored version of the game, the route to this ending is almost identical to Going Our Separate Ways, except in the following ways: * Kokoro must fail in her attempt to knock out Makoto after seducing him on the beach. * After the beach scene, you must raise the bar enough to avoid the endings Nothing Worth Remembering and How Many Hours by Train? There are not many dialogue options left in the chapter at this point, so every option that raises the bar should be taken. Seducing Makoto When Kokoro attempts to seduce Makoto on the beach the day after she kisses him, one of three results can occur: * Makoto resists Kokoro's seduction and leaves * Makoto succumbs to her seduction, and Kokoro knocks him out with a rock * Makoto succumbs to her seduction, and Kokoro hits him with a rock but fails to knock him out In order to get Substitute, Makoto must first succumb to Kokoro's seduction. This is accomplished automatically so long as the bar is below half after all dialogue options in this scene have been completed. If the bar is above half, Kokoro's attempt at seduction will fail. Secondly, Kokoro must fail to knock Makoto unconscious. There are two ways to set up this scenario: * During the scene outside the movie theater when Makoto introduces Sekai to Kokoro, if Makoto says that Kokoro "is my girlfriend." then Kokoro will be unable to render Makoto unconscious later on the beach; all dialogue option combinations will result in Makoto remaining conscious and forcing himself on Kokoro (assuming her seduction works in the first place). * Otherwise, during the beach scene, in most situations your decision for the dialogue option "I do think of her that way" will decide if Kokoro is able to knock out Makoto or not. Selecting "I do think of her that way" will cause Kokoro's attempt at defense to fail. If you do allow the option to time out, Kokoro will succeed in rendering Makoto unconscious.. ** However, sometimes even if you choose "I do think of her that way" Makoto will still be knocked down, in contrary sometimes even if you let it timeout Makoto will not be knocked down. The exact criteria is difficult to examine. It seems that there is a hidden Kokoro bar that decides this. The "dizzy due to heat gotcha" is not correct here. Chasing Kokoro Once Setsuna has fled to Paris, Makoto will encounter Kokoro outside the Radish. To get Substitute, he should "chase her" and tell Shun to "grab her." Once he's caught up, allow the next dialogue option to time out. The ending for the episode will then be Substitute. * If Makoto forces himself on Kokoro again after she is grabbed by Shun, you will get the ending Rain of Carnage instead. * If Kokoro escapes and Makoto tells Shun that he wanted a blowjob from her, you will get the ending Gift From My Father/Together, due to whether Youko have been seduced. * Any other route through these dialogues will yield the ending Paris for Two/Together/Paris for Four, due to whether Youko/Mai have been seduced. Category:Shiny Days endings Category:Routes